Wrong place Wrong time
by Topazicatzbeth
Summary: A trip to the store leaves Danny in danger.
1. Chapter 1

**Note: As always thanks to wenwalke for the speedy beta. I hope you're all following her latest story poachers. If not check it out. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own H50.**

**Chapter One. **

Steve watched Danny through the glass of his office. He was pacing around, while running his hand through his hair, talking on the phone. They had been having a quiet day at the office and were sat around the smart table taking a break from the monotonous paperwork, when Danny's phone had started to ring.

Danny had simply informed him that it was Rachel and moved to his office to take the call. It was obvious that something was wrong the second Danny hit the office. His posture suddenly turned tense and the pacing began. Steve hoped that Rachel wasn't about to change her plans as Danny was due to have Grace for the next week, while Rachel visited Stan in Vegas with Charlie. Danny had planned a nice trip, to a small cove Steve had recommended, with the whole team. Even Max, Charlie, Kamekona, and Flippa were going to be there. He knew his friend would be really disappointed to have to cancel the whole thing.

Danny hung up the phone and exited his office, returning to his seat next to Steve. He sat down heavily, picked up his coffee, then pulled a face upon realising it was now cold.

"Everything ok?" Steve asked concerned.

"Grace has broken her arm. She was on the top of the cheerleading tower when it collapsed and she fell awkwardly and broke it."

"Ouch, that sucks." Steve commiserated. Having broken limbs before, Steve was well aware how painful that could be and how annoying the casts could get.

"Can you believe Rachel didn't even see fit to call me straight away? She waited 'til they got home. She knows I would have been at the hospital in seconds, if I'd have known."

"She probably didn't want to worry you, I guess." Steve replied.

"That's what she said." Danny muttered still obviously annoyed at not being able to physically comfort his daughter.

"I'm sorry man, but Grace didn't need you there to know how much you love her. She knows by every little thing you do. You're a great father, Danno, and Grace knows that. Does that mean our weekend plans need changing?" Steve asked.

"Thanks." Danny smiled. "We're still on for the weekend. Grace was adamant that we all still go. She is under the impression that Uncle Steve will know just how to wrap her cast so it doesn't get wet"

Steve gave a little laugh. "Sure, I can do that. You know what? Let's call it a day here. Fancy a beer?"

"Absolutely. My nerves are shot now. When Rachel said Grace had fallen from the tower I think my heart actually stopped." Danny exaggerated.

"Come on then." Steve said rising from his chair. "Hey! Guys, beers at my house?" Steve called to Chin and Kono who were still in their offices.

"That's the best idea you've had all week boss." Kono joked as she shut down her computer.

"I'll second that." Chin said emerging from his office, keys to his bike already in hand.

5-0-5-0-5-0-5-0

The team had a relaxing evening. Steve had fired up the grill and thrown on some fish that he and Chin had caught that morning spear fishing before work. They had then watched a football game. Danny had appeared distracted. His mind obviously on Grace, so Steve suggested he called her to see how she was doing. After speaking to Grace, Danny seemed to relax a bit, reassured that his little girl was ok.

As the evening wore on Chin and Kono made their excuses and left, and Danny stood to follow them.

"You're welcome to stay longer if you want, Danny."

"Thanks, but I want to call at the store by my house. Grace said her arm was hurting a fair bit, so I want to make sure I have enough paediatric Tylenol in so I don't have to bring it from Rachel's."

"See, I told you!"

Danny looked confused.

"You're a great father. Always thinking about Grace's needs," Steve explained.

Danny smiled, patted Steve on the back then left. Reaching the Camaro he slipped into the driver's seat and cursed Steve as he had to move the seat forward. Thinking it would be nice if he didn't have to do this for just one day.

He pulled away from Steve's, admiring the sound of the powerful engine as he went, and headed towards the store near his house. Glancing at the dash he noticed that he was cutting it close to the stores closing time. Pulling into the small parking lot at the front of the store he noted it was almost empty. He quickly got out of the car and headed towards the store as the owner came out and started to pull down the security grills that protected the stores windows.

"Cutting it fine." The elderly man smiled.

"Just need a few things, won't be long." Danny informed him as he entered the store.

Heading straight for the pharmaceutical section, he grabbed the paediatric Tylenol then moved to the back of the store, deciding to get Grace some of her favourite ice cream. As he retrieved the ice cream from the freezer his eye was drawn to the three youths who had just entered. One was obviously a few years older than the other two. All three wore dark jeans and jackets, with baseball caps pulled down low. His instinct immediately told him that the shit was about to hit the fan. So he reached for his gun, cursing himself when he realised he had left it in the cars lock box.

The three youths immediately split up. One of the younger ones staying at the door of the store, the other moving further in to keep an eye on the few remaining customers, while the eldest one rounded on the shops owner and his granddaughter who were both now behind the counter. Pulling out guns all three looked nervous as they demanded everyone stay were they were.

The eldest youth pointed the gun at the young woman's face and demanded she open the till. Danny advanced forward only to be greeted with a gun in his face.

"Hold it there, we don't need any heroes." The youth stated.

As the girl opened the till then stepped back to allow access, the guy at the door suddenly started to panic. "Cops!" He yelled. "Jake, the cops are here."

He had seen a squad car pull up out front and panicking, he open fired at the unsuspecting officer.

Jake, the oldest youth immediately looked pissed. "You idiot, what are you doing?" He screamed, pulling him inside and slamming closed the door. "Lock it." He demanded pointing the gun at the shop owner. He immediately obeyed. Moving around the counter, and with shaky hands, locking the door.

"Now everyone get down here. I want everyone here where I can see them. Looks like we are going to be here a while, while I figure out a plan." Jake shouted.

"I'm sorry Jake." The young boy said sheepishly.

"Shut up Jason, I'm trying to think." He yelled.

"That's everyone bro." The third guy said as he forced Danny and a young couple to sit on the floor next to the shops owner and his granddaughter, and turned to face Jake.

"Good, now go stay by the door, see what the cops doing. I don't trust your idiot friend any more, I knew we shouldn't have brought him Lee."

"Guys what exactly is the plan?" Danny asked. "Jason here just opened fired on an officer. All of HPD will now know that you are here. There's no way out of this. Why don't you put the guns down and turn yourselves in, before someone gets hurt."

"Shut up, I got hostages. They'll let us out of here." Jake snapped.

"They're not just going to let you walk out of here you idiot. You just committed armed robbery." Danny ranted. He couldn't believe his luck. He just wanted to get some medicine to help his little girl. Now he was stuck in a hostage situation with three guys who were obviously amateurs, and they were scared and nervous, which made them very dangerous.

"I said shut up." Jake screamed pointing the gun in Danny's face. "What the hell do you know?"

"Ok, sorry." Danny said his hands up in submission as he tried to calm the guy down. Unfortunately this move backfired on him as it allowed his badge that was fasten to his belt to be on full display.

"Shit Jake, he's a cop too, look." Jason said indicating Danny's badge.

"Get him up, check him for a gun." Jake commanded to Jason.

"I don't have a gun guys, I'm off duty. I just wanted to get my daughter some medicine." Danny explained as Jason dragged him up and started to pat him down.

"He's telling the truth, no gun." Jason said completing his search.

"Jake, we got more cops turning up." Lee suddenly informed them from his position by the door.

"Shit," Jake cursed.

"You had to know that would happen," Danny snarked. "Give me your weapons and we will walk out of here together. I'll make sure the judge knows you co-operated."

"I said shut up." Jake exploded, pistol whipping Danny across the head and knocking him to the ground.

Danny closed his eyes waiting for the black dots in his vision to clear. Then he looked up at Jake who was pacing back and forth.

"No way am I going to jail. Juvie was bad enough. I can't handle jail." Jake yelled pacing back and forth.

"Maybe you should have thought about that before robbing a store at gun point." Danny sarcastically remarked, putting his hand to his head and checking his hand, only to see blood as he had suspected.

Jake suddenly stopped his pacing and turned to face Danny, a manic look in his eye. "You're my ticket out of here. That's not just any cop badge, you're 5-0." Then suddenly turning to Lee he commanded, "Make sure there are no other ways in here, take her," he said indicating the granddaughter. "Think you can handle that without messing up Lee."

"Yeah, I can handle it, come on." He said indicating with his gun that the granddaughter should follow him.

TBC


	2. Chapter 2

**Note: Glad you enjoyed the first chapter. Time for Steve to find out Danny is in trouble. **

**Disclaimer: See chapter one. **

**Chapter Two.**

Steve sank down into the recliner after finishing tidying the kitchen from the teams get together. He had just flipped on the TV planning to watch a little before heading to bed, when his phone rang.

Pulling it out of his cargo pants pocket he saw Dukes name flash up. "Hey Duke, what can I do for you?"

"Steve, we have a hostage situation at a convenience store. One of the patrol officers pulled into the parking lot when he was suddenly fired on. It looks like he interrupted a robbery. Now they've battened down the shop and have an unknown number of hostages." Duke explained.

"Ok, but HPD are more than capable of handling that, get a negotiator down there." Steve replied confused why Duke would be bothering him with this.

"I have one on the way. But Steve we have a problem. Danny's car is parked in the car park and he is nowhere to be found." Duke explained.

"Oh god! He was going to get Grace some medicine." Steve said grabbing his gun, badge, and truck keys as he raced out the house. "I'm on my way."

Steve hung up the phone and immediately called Chin filling him in on the little he knew, arranging to meet him and Kono at the convenience store.

Pulling into the parking lot he saw the police barricade of squad cars surrounding the store, and Danny's Camaro sat just off to the side.

Steve spotted Duke and hurried over to him. "Where we at Duke?"

"Not much further than when you hung up. All the doors are locked and have security grills to them. We don't know how many robbers there are, or how many hostages. The store was closing up so there should have been minimal people in there."

"Ok, well I guess that's something at least." Steve said walking over to the Camaro and opening the trunk to check the lock box. "His gun is here, so he's unarmed."

"Danny can handle himself Steve. He'll be ok. Hopefully he can talk them around."

"Yeah, or he'll talk so much they'll shoot him to shut him up." Steve replied with a sigh.

5-0-5-0-5-0-5-0

Danny watched Jake pace back and forth. All three youths looked understandably nervous.

He looked to his left and saw the young couple clinging to each other, the girl fighting tears. To his right, Lee had returned the granddaughter who sat at the side of her grandfather, playing nervously with the zip on her jacket. The old man was very pale and his face was pinched in what looked like pain.

"Sir, are you ok?" He whispered, trying not to anger Jake.

"No. My angina is playing up. I need my spray. It's behind the counter." The man replied.

Danny let out a sigh, this was not what he needed right now. "Ok Mr?"

"Kama, and this is my granddaughter Lucy." The elderly man answered raising a hand to his chest.

"Nice to meet you." Danny smiled. "I'm going to try to talk them into letting you go, or at least get the spray."

"What are you whispering about?" Jake yelled turning and kicking Danny in the thigh.

"Ease up ok. Mr. Kama has chest pain. I was just checking on him." Danny said rubbing his leg.

"What do you mean chest pain?" Jason asked. "Jake we can't have him dying on us from a heart attack. They'll blame us. Say we killed him."

"Shut it Jason. He's not gonna die. What do you mean chest pain?" Jake demanded.

"An..an.., angina," Mr. Kama stuttered.

"You need to let him go guys. Let them all go and I'll stay with you. You don't need them." Danny said indicating the rest of the hostages.

"No way!" Jake shouted. "The more hostages the better."

Suddenly the shop phone started ringing, causing everyone to jump.

"That will be HPD. You should answer it. Talk to them." Danny advised.

"No, not yet. I don't know what I want. I haven't thought of a plan yet." Jake panicked.

"Trust me. I want to get everyone out of this safe, including you. Answer the phone and tell them you are letting Mr. Kama and his granddaughter, Lucy, go as a sign of good will. It will go in your favour."

"Not the girl." Jake snarled.

"He can't go out there on his own. He's going to need help. Let them go and they will be more likely to give you what you want." Danny negotiated.

"Jake, do it." Lee suddenly spoke up. "He's right. I don't want him dying on us."

Jake strode over to the phone and picked it up. "Yeah what?" The one sided conversation went on. "Everyone is fine. I have hostages so don't try to come in here. Listen I'm going to let two of them go. Call it a good will gesture. But I still have more and I will shoot them. I want you all to back off so we can let them out."

Slamming the phone down, he gestured to his brother. "Get them up. As soon as they're out, lock the door."

"Thank you." Lucy mouthed to Danny as she helped her grandfather up from the floor and headed to the door.

Checking to see that no one was in the immediate vicinity Lee opened the door, slamming it shut behind the freed pair. The girl to Danny's left let out a sob as the lock clicked back into place.

5-0-5-0-5-0-5-0

Steve, Chin and Kono were gathered in the back of an HPD truck. The negotiator had arrived on scene and had been briefed. Now she was attempting to make contact with the people in the shop. But still unaware of the number of hostages, they had to tread lightly.

"Ok. That was strange." She said setting down the phone. "They're letting two hostages go."

Duke signalled to one of the nearby officers to go prepare for their release.

"Why is that strange?" Kono asked. "Isn't that what we want?"

"Yeah but I didn't ask for it. I didn't get a chance to say anything. He just said they were letting two go."

"Danny." All three remaining team members said together.

"We were pretty sure my partner was one of the hostages. Now we know he's in there. He will have talked them into letting some hostages go." Steve explained.

The HPD officer returned to the truck with a young woman.

"Commander, this is Miss. Lucy Kama, one of the hostages. They released her and her grandfather, the store owner. We took him straight to the EMTs as he was having chest pain."

"Thanks." Steve replied. "Miss, I know you're probably very shaken right now, but can you tell me how many hostages there are, and how many gun men?"

"There are three boys with guns." She began.

"Boys?" Chin questioned.

"Yes. Two look about sixteen and the other is a bit older." She explained.

"Ok and what about hostages?" Steve probed wanting to know how many were still in danger, and in what condition. He knew Danny was obviously alive, but he was concerned that if Danny had tried to tackle the boys, he could have been hurt.

"There is a young couple and then the detective." Noticing Steve's badge she asked, "is he your friend?"

"Yeah. My partner. Is anyone hurt?"

"No not really. Well your friend was hit with the gun, and his head was bleeding a bit, but he seemed ok. He talked them into letting us go when my grandfather started getting chest pain." She explained.

"Ok, thank you. I'm going to let you go to the hospital with your grandfather, but I'm going to send a sketch artist to meet you there. If you could give us a description of the guys it might help."

"Of course, anything I can do to help. Your partner probably just saved my grandfathers life." With that she left with the officer.

"Ok. Well now we know we have three gun men and three hostages." Steve summarised. "Now what the hell is the plan to get them out of there?"

"All the doors and windows are gated Steve. I don't see how we can bust in there. They have the advantage." Chin stated.

"Maybe we could smoke them out?" Steve suggested.

"Too risky, they could panic and shoot hostages." Kono shot down. "We need to try and talk them out."

"Ok, try calling again. See what they want." Steve instructed the negotiator.

They listened to the phone ringing, but no one answered. Then suddenly a gun shot could be heard from inside the store as the phone went dead.

TBC


	3. Chapter 3

**Note: Sorry for the mean cliffie. Now let's find out what happened in the store.**

**Chapter Three.**

Danny stared down at the scared young boy in front of him. Blood welled up between his fingers as he desperately tried to stop the bleeding. He knew he was fighting a losing battle though. The amount of blood seeping out from the hole in Jason's chest was just too much. Blood speckled spit covered the young boys face as he desperately heaved in another breath and choked on the expelled blood.

It had all happened so fast and Danny had been powerless to stop it. As soon as the door shut behind Mr. Kama and Lucy, Jason had become unhinged. Seeing the amount of police now outside, he had begun to panic and beg Jake and Lee to let him leave. To turn himself in. Jakes annoyance with Jason began to step up a gear, and the three youths argued amongst themselves. Jake blaming Jason for the whole mess in the first place.

When the phone had begun to ring, Jason had made a desperate attempt to grab it, in hopes of negotiating him leaving the store. But Jake had wrestled him for the phone, pulling it from the socket as the gun went off accidentally, and Jason fell to the floor.

Danny had done his best to help. Grabbing a pack of diapers from the shelf, he had ripped them open and started to press against the wound. Shouting to Jake that he needed to let the medics in, and for the brothers to hand themselves in. Jake had stood there frozen staring at the scene in front of him, gun still in hand.

Now as Danny swapped out the blood soaked diaper for another, Jake still remained unmoved. Jason took one final breath as his eyes rolled back and Danny felt his heart stutter to a stop beneath his fingers.

Releasing his grip on the boy's chest, he sat back on his legs and let out a weary sigh. This boy had only been a few years older than Grace. He was a scared teenager who just wanted to own up to his mistakes. Now his life was over.

"Help him." Jake suddenly yelled realising Danny was no longer attending to Jason.

"I can't." Danny replied, "it's too late. He's gone."

"No! No!" Jake screamed. "CPR, do it. Save him. You're a cop. Your trained to do it right? Go on."

"It's too late Jake. It won't make a difference." Danny reasoned.

"Do it." Jake shouted stepping forward and holding the gun to Danny's head. Danny could feel his hand shaking and prayed that the gun didn't have a hair trigger.

"There's no point. You blew a hole in his fricking chest." Danny shouted back.

Now it was Jakes turn to freak out, and it seemed he had decided to take out his frustration on Danny. Suddenly punches rained down on Danny as Jake shouted at him to help Jason. Punches turned to kicks as three solid blows made contact with Danny's chest. Knocked to the ground he curled up in a ball trying to protect himself, thankful that Jake seemed to have forgotten about the gun he still held in his hand.

A sudden blow caught Danny in the head, and he started to see stars as his head pounded in time with his quickened heartbeat. Shaking his head, he opened his eyes just in time to see another blow aimed at his head. He just had time to raise his left arm, as the blow made contact, and there was a sickening crunch as he felt the bone in his forearm snap.

Screaming out in pain he cradled his arm into his body, waiting for the next onslaught of punches. But they never came. Looking up he saw Lee wrestling Jake away.

"Enough Jake. Do you want to kill him too?" Lee screamed. "What are you doing man?"

Jake stood there, hands on knees, heaving in big lungs full of air, trying to regain some control. "I didn't mean to shoot him bro, I'm sorry. I'm so sorry."

Danny lay still trying to get his breathing under control. He felt nauseous and dizzy, and with every breath he took he could feel his ribs grating. His arm still cradled to his chest he slowly sat himself up, not wanting to leave himself vulnerable to another attack.

The young guy moved to help him, his girlfriend still clinging to him.

"Thanks." Danny said gratefully, as he leaned back against a chest freezer.

Jake sank to the floor, dropping his head into his hands, as Lee walked over to Jason. He removed his jacket and placed it over Jason's head. Looking over at Danny he asked, "you ok?"

"Just peachy thanks." He snarked back, shifting his weight to ease the pain in his chest.

There was silence for a few moments. Each person wondering what was going to happen next. Suddenly the sound of a cell phone ringing made them all jump, and Danny let out a groan.

"Who's is that?" Jake yelled jumping to his feet.

"It's mine." Danny sighed. "It's probably my team. You pulled out the phone. They want to talk to you."

Reaching slowly into his pocket he eased out his phone and saw Steve's face staring back as a caller ID.

"It's my partner, you should talk to him. If you don't. He's going to find a way to storm in here. It's what he does. He's a Neanderthal." He said holding the phone out.

Jake snatched the phone and after a few seconds deliberating he hit the answer button.

5-0-5-0-5-0-5-0

All of HPD and 5-0 had heard the shot. Unsure what had happened, and unable to storm the building, Steve started to nervously pace. "Try the phone again."

"It's no good sir, the line is dead." The negotiator explained.

"What about Danny's phone. It's worth a try, right." Kono suggested.

Steve reached into his pocket and pulled out his phone. Pausing for a second, trying to decide if this was the right move. He didn't want to get Danny into more trouble than he already was in.

"We need to try and find out what is going on in there Steve." Chin said reading Steve's thoughts.

Hitting the speed dial, Steve listened to the phone ring. Finally hearing it pick up he waited for an answer.

"Yeah!" Came the short reply. It wasn't Danny, and Steve felt his heart beat increase.

"My name is Lieutenant Commander Steve McGarrett. Head of 5-0. We heard a gun shot. Is everyone ok?"

Ignoring the question Jake asked, "what happened to the chick?"

"Officer Reynolds is here, if you would prefer to talk to her." Steve offered.

"You'll do. You're the cops partner right."

"That's right. Is Detective Williams there, I'd like to talk to him." Steve confirmed.

"I'm sorry he can't come to the phone right now." Jake smiled watching Danny try to reposition his arm into a better position.

"Ok, so who am I talking to?"

"Jake, my name's Jake. But I'm not telling you any more."

"Ok Jake that's fine. Can you tell me? We heard a gun shot. Is everything ok?"

"It was an accident. I didn't mean to do it," Came the reply.

"Do what? Is someone hurt?" Steve asked his pulse quickening even more.

"The gun went off. I didn't mean to kill him." Jake cried.

Steve's racing heartbeat seemed to slam to a halt. If Danny couldn't come to the phone, was he the one dead? Had he paid the price for allowing Mr. Kama and Lucy to go free?

"Ki.. Kill who Jake?" Steve stammered.

He saw Kono's hand fly to her mouth, and the worry etched on to Chins face.

"Jason. He wanted to give himself up. I couldn't let him do it. I didn't mean for the gun to go off." Jake explained.

Steve sighed with relief. Ok now they only had two guys to deal with. "I'm sure it was an accident Jake. You need to end this now, before anyone else gets hurt."

"No it's too late now. I'm not going to prison. I want a car. Pull it up out front and everyone back off. We're taking your partner with us. If anyone follows us, I'll kill him. I've already killed someone now so I've nothing to lose. You have half an hour." And he hung up the phone.

"At least we know Danny's alive." Chin said trying to be positive.

"Yeah, but for how long?" Came Kono's reply. "What do we do?"

"I don't think we have a choice. The shop is too secure for us to enter safely. I think we have to give them a car, let them take Danny. Then the other hostages will be safe." Steve conceded.

"But what about Danny?"

"We track the car, and follow from a safe distance. Then when we get the chance, we take them out."

TBC

**Well I couldn't shoot Danny again could I. **


	4. Chapter 4

**Note: Thanks for all the great reviews. Glad your enjoying the story. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own H50. **

**Chapter Four. **

Jake paced back and forth. The nervous energy in the air could be cut with a knife. His hands were shaking and he kept glancing at his watch then out the window, waiting for his car. Suddenly he jumped over the counter and grabbed a pack of beer off the shelf, threw one to Lee, opened one for him self and gulped half of it down. Then slumped down on the floor

Lee set his beer down to the side, unopened and looked over at Danny. "If we go out there, will they shoot us?" He asked.

"If they have a clear shot, there's a chance. If you hand yourself in now, Lee, you won't be hurt. Do you really want to join your buddy Jason over there?"

Lee looked over to his best friend's body, his jacket still covering his head. The blood on the floor now drying and sticky. "I didn't want any of this. We just needed some cash. I didn't even know the guns were loaded. Jakes really lost it. I can't talk him around. But I don't want to do this anymore. I never did. Please can you help?"

Danny saw the fear in the boy's eyes, and at that moment he looked like a little lost boy.

"Do what I tell you. Co-operate, and I'll make sure everyone knows you wanted out. I'll speak up for you with the judge." Danny reassured. Lee just nodded.

"Are they really going to send a car?" The girl from the couple asked.

Danny looked around for a second. He knew the doors and windows had security grills, so there would be no access that way. He looked for any air vents that Steve might use to his advantage, but found none. "Yeah, I think they will. There's no way in. Once the car arrives, you two just stay put. HPD will take care of you." Danny tried to give a reassuring smile but his head hurt and he felt terribly sick. He was dreading having to get up off the floor.

5-0-5-0-5-0-5-0

"Car should be here in a minute, Steve." Chin said hanging up his phone. "Trackers in place and we have several more unmarked cars ready to follow.

"Guys, I know who our gun men are." Kono said returning from a few feet away where she had been in conversation with Duke. "Sketch artist got a hit on the data base. Our lead guy is Jake Saunders, nineteen. Has a Juvie record for theft and assault, but nothing this serious. Odds are the other guy is his younger brother, Lee. He's only fifteen."

"They're both just kids. Stupid, kids." Steve stated rubbing his hand over his face. Seeing the car pull up he nodded to the driver and signalled he should wait. "Ok, I'm going to call them."

The phone rang only once before Jake picked up. "Jake, this is Commander McGarrett again. We have the car you wanted. It will pull up outside the shop in a minute and the driver will leave it running. Jake, you take only Detective Williams with you, that's the deal. You leave the other hostages."

"Yeah, yeah, I hear you. Just remember, if I see anyone following us. I shoot him." Slamming the phone down on the counter Jake walked over to Danny. "Get up." He ordered dragging him up by his shirt collar.

Danny felt a surge of pain as his ribs protested the harsh treatment, and the world spun as he became up right. He was sure he had a concussion from the blows to the head.

"Lee, stay close. When we get to the car I want you to get in the back. Keep your gun on him." He instructed, indicating Danny with his own gun.

"No, Jake. I'm... I'm not coming." Lee stammered.

"What? Don't be stupid, get up here now."

"No. I don't want to. The cops aren't just gonna let you go. This is stupid. You're going to get yourself shot." Lee tried to reason.

"Do you want to go to Juvie, it's no picnic in there you know?" Jake shouted back. Danny could feel the tremors in Jakes hand as his grip on Danny loosened slightly.

"No I don't, but I'll take it over ending up dead." Lee replied. "I just wanted to get some money to help pay the rent. I didn't want us to get kicked out of our home. I never meant for someone to get hurt. God Jake, Jason is dead. You killed him. You killed my best friend. I'm not going with you. I'll take my chances with the police."

"What ever, it's your loss." Jake screamed. " I'm getting out of here. I'm not going to prison. Ok cop, looks like you're driving."

"Are you kidding? I can hardly see straight, and my arm is broken after you used me for your personal punch bag. I can't drive." Danny yelled back, holding his arm up to show Jake the purple bruising and swelling that had started to appear.

"Ok you get in and scoot over to the passenger seat. I'll drive. But I still have the gun, you try anything and I'll pull over and shoot your arse, you got me?"

"Yeah. I understand." Looking over at Lee, Danny intended to keep his promise to help the young boy. "Lee, when we're gone, HPD will come in here. Make sure the gun is out of the way and lay down on your stomach, hands out stretched. They won't hurt you if you don't pose a threat."

"Ok, thanks. I'm sorry." He nodded tears filling his eyes.

Seeing the car pull up, the driver get out and return behind the HPD blockade, Jake unlocked the door. Pulling Danny into his body, his arm braced Danny against himself as he raised the gun to Danny's temple.

Forcing Danny to walk, they made their way to the car. Danny looked around, trying to find Steve.

"Steve," he yelled. "The other kid is handing himself in. Do not hurt him."

Steve saw his partner exit the building with Jake, gun raised to his head. He wanted to rip the guys head off. He saw how Danny was hunched over protecting his ribs and cradling his left arm to his chest. Blood ran down his face from a cut on the side of his head. Danny had obviously taken quite a beating. Steve's blood boiled. He no longer cared that this guy was still a teenager. As Danny yelled to him not to hurt the other guy he nodded to Duke to take care of things inside the shop, and he, Chin, and Kono moved to their vehicles ready to follow.

When they reached the car Jake pulled open the door and pushed Danny in, ignoring the grunt of pain from his hostage. Danny somehow managed to drag himself over to the passenger side, while Jake started the engine and hit the gas pedal, throwing Danny back against the seat.

They drove in silence for a few minutes, Jake frequently checking the car mirrors. Danny knew that the team would be tracking the car. "So what's the plan Jake? Were are we going to?"

"Shut up. I need to think." Jake snapped back before turning and looking over his shoulder, "Are they following us?"

"You told them not to. Why don't you pull over and let me out, then you can go anywhere you want."

"No way. Once I let you go, I've no leverage. I can't let you go. You have to stay with me." Jake panicked.

That was it. Danny had had enough of this now. He just wanted to go home, probably via the hospital to set his arm. Jake was starting to get panicky, obviously had no clue what he was doing, and Danny needed to end this now. There were no other people's lives he needed to safeguard, and the road around him was clear. It was time to try and take Jake down.

Jake held the gun loosely in his right hand, both hands resting on the steering wheel, and he was staring in the rear view mirror. Using the lack of attention to his benefit, Danny raised his left arm and elbowed Jake in the face. Pain shot down his broken arm, but he didn't have time to stop and register it. Leaning back in the seat he raised his left leg, grateful for once that he his legs were short enough to allow him the room to manoeuvre. He kicked at Jakes hand, causing the gun to fly across the dash out of reach of either man.

Jake took a few seconds to recover, before desperately leaning over, and trying to grab the gun. Danny sank his elbow into his face again, blood splattered as Jakes nose broke. Letting go of the steering wheel to grab his nose, the car swerved all over the road. Danny grabbed the wheel and tried to right the car, but as the car hit a pot hole it went off the road and landed in a ditch.

TBC


	5. Chapter 5

**Note: thanks for all the great reviews. Loving them.**

**Chapter Five.**

Steve and Kono were following the car in the Silverado, while Chin rode his bike. They could see the car in the distance, but didn't want to get too close to risk spooking Jake.

They all watched, helpless, as the car started snaking across the road and then suddenly headed straight for a ditch.

Flooring the gas pedal they arrived at the side of the car. Guns drawn they rounded on the driver's side only to find Jake, unconscious, head slumps forward chin on chest. Kono quickly handcuffed his hands together, while Chin called for an ambulance. Steve raced around to Danny's side of the car, threw open the door, and had to react quickly to catch Danny, as he fell out.

Eyes screwed in pain, breathing quickly, and sporting another bump to the head. Danny was lowered to the ground. "Son of a ..., is he dead or just knocked out?" He panted.

"Knocked out, are you ok? What happened?" Steve asked running his hands over Danny checking for any obvious injuries.

"I'd had enough of the idiot, so I took him out." Danny replied, trying to sit up.

"Danny, stay still. Just lie down. We have an ambulance on the way." Steve ordered.

"I'm ok, just a bit beat up." He said shrugging off Steve's hand. "Pretty sure my arm is broke though, and maybe some ribs.

"Ok. But will you just sit back and relax. You look like you had the crap beaten out of you, and you were just in a car crash." Steve ordered, forcing Danny to lean back against him for support.

"I got two ambulances en route and Duke is sending two officers over to go with him." Chin said indicating over to Jake. "How you doing Danny?"

"I'm good thanks buddy." Danny replied fighting back a groan.

"Sure you are brah." Chin said shaking his head. Danny was obviously in pain and was exhausted. Despite being hurt he had somehow managed to overcome the crazed gun wheedling teen and now he looked totally tapped out. Where Steve had started off merely supporting Danny, he was now taking up most of his weight.

An HPD squad car pulled up and two officers got out. They relieved Kono of watching Jake, who was now showing signs of waking. She moved around to join the rest of her team, wanting to see how Danny was doing for her self.

"How is he?" She asked looking at Steve.

"HE is right here. HE is just fine. HE would like to get the hell out of here and sleep for a week." Danny ranted.

"HE is grumpy, and in need of some good drugs." Steve finished.

"Yeah ok, that too." Danny sighed then smiled at Kono. "Man, I just wanted to get Grace some pain meds."

"Yeah, not the evening any of us had planned Danny." Steve sympathised.

Two ambulances pulled up, and while one team went to check on Jake, the other came over to Danny.

Setting down a bag next to Danny, Ani, an EMT that the team were familiar with, looked him over. "What no bullet hole? Well this is different."

"Hi, Ani." Steve greeted. "Danny's had a rough evening. Long story short. Held hostage, beaten, then crashed the car."

"Hey, you make it sound like I meant to crash the car." Danny grumbled squeezing his eyes shut as a wave of nausea hit.

"You didn't?"

"No, you Neanderthal, I was hoping to knock him out then stop the car. But a stupid pot hole got in the way. Ow" Danny yelped as Ani placed his left arm in an inflatable splint.

"Ok enough banter, Danny, let's check you over." Ani instructed. She quickly took a set of vitals. Checked the wound to Danny's head, and examined his chest. Then she and Steve slowly helped Danny to move on to a gurney. Moving caused the nausea to crank up a gear, and Danny suddenly found a paper vomit bowl pushed in front of him, which he made full use of.

"Concussion sucks, eh Danny?" Ani tried to reassure.

Danny just nodded and settled his head back against the gurney. His eyes closed, he concentrated on his breathing, hoping to dial the nausea back and ease the pain in his chest. He felt a sudden prick in his upper arm and the pain and nausea gradually eased.

"Just a little something to make the ride to the hospital a bit easier." Ani explained.

5-0-5-0-5-0-5-0

Steve watched Danny sleeping in the hospital bed. He looked better than he had a few hours ago, but the bruising to his face was now a vivid shade of purple. Upon arrival at the hospital, Danny had been subjected to several X-rays and a CT scan. All in all Danny had been lucky. Two ribs were broken and now wrapped in a support brace. His left arm was now encased in a temporary cast, fingers swollen and bruised. The CT scan had ruled out a serious head injury, but confirmed a concussion? So Danny had been admitted for observation and started on a drip to prevent dehydration, and administer anti-nausea medication.

Danny had protested adamantly, saying he was fine and just wanted to go home. But once he stood to leave, Steve had to catch him after he almost swan dived to the floor as the dizziness from the concussion took hold. Steve had helped him back onto the gurney and ordered his arse to stay put.

Dawn, Danny's nurse entered the room bringing Steve a coffee. "It's decaf." She explained. "Don't want you up all night. You know he's fine. You don't need to stay. I'm sure the doctors will discharge him soon."

"I know. But I'm staying. Don't worry I'm ok in the chair." Steve reassured, knowing Dawns habit of getting him a cot. She really did go above and beyond taking care of the team.

"Alright, tough guy. You know he's lucky to have a good friend like you."

"I'm the lucky one." Steve replied. "For a second I thought I'd lost him tonight. Its part of the job, you know, to put our lives at risk. But this time, he was just trying to get some meds for his daughter."

"It sounds like the people in that store were lucky he was there." She said checking the IV.

"Yeah they were. He controlled the whole thing." Steve smiled.

Dawn looked over at Danny. "I need to wake him again, I'm afraid. He's not gonna like it."

"Nope, bear with a sore head springs to mind."

"Danny! Danny!" She said lightly shaking his shoulder.

"You know I like you, Dawn, but I think I'm gonna have to re think my decision if you keep waking me." Danny grumbled.

"Yep. Bear with a sore head." She said to Steve.

"What?" Danny sleepily asked.

"Don't worry about it, Danny. I just need to do a few checks, and then you can go right back to sleep." She explained.

After shining her pen torch in his eyes to check his pupils, and asking him a few basic questions, she left the room.

Danny turned to Steve, "what are you still doing here?"

"Making sure you don't get into anymore trouble. I can't even let you go to the store without you having a near death experience."

Danny gave a small smile. "Sorry." Trying to reposition himself he looked over at Steve. "What happened to Jake and Lee?" He asked.

"Jake has a concussion and a broken nose. He's staying here over night, and then will be transferred for processing in the morning. Lee has been arrested and transferred to a Juvie holding centre."

"Ok, and the other hostages?"

"All good buddy. You did a great job keeping everyone safe." Steve reassured.

"Good, that's good." Danny sighed and looked down at his swollen fingers and attempted to wriggle them.

Steve eyed up his partner. Something was wrong. He knew Danny didn't feel great but this was something more. "You ok, Danno?"

"Yeah. Just.. never mind. I'm just tired." Danny said shaking his head.

"Something's bothering you. What is it Danny?"

"I didn't keep everyone safe. I couldn't save him, Steve. He was just a scared kid. I saw the fear in his eyes." Danny said choking back the tears.

Of course that was it. The father in Danny was having a hard time processing the death of Jason. He felt responsible for his death.

"Danny, there was nothing you could do." Steve comforted coming over and sitting on the edge of the bed, placing his hand on Danny's right arm just above the IV.

"I know. I couldn't stop the bleeding, but if I'd tried talking to him, maybe he wouldn't have panicked, wouldn't have got into it with Jake."

"Danny you can't blame yourself for what happened. You did everything you could. Because of you Lee turned himself in, it could have been so much worse." Danny just nodded then closed his eyes. "Still dizzy?" Steve asked.

"Yeah." Danny sighed.

"You should rest Danno. Dawn will be back in again in less than two hours. But please don't blame yourself. Jason died because he chose to go into that store with a gun."

Danny took a few deep breaths, well as deep as his ribs would allow. Then opened his eyes and looked at Steve. "Thanks. For everything. For staying."

"No problem buddy. Just sleep. I'll call everyone in the morning and we'll push our day at the beach back a day." Steve said moving back to the chair.

"Mmmmm." Danny murmured as he drifted back to sleep.

TBC

**sorry for those expecting lots more physical whump. I decided to go for emotional whump instead, but he isn't having it easy with his original injuries.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Note: Many thanks to everyone that took the time to read and review. I love reading every one. Time for some fluff to finish off.**

**Disclaimer: I do one own H50**

**Chapter Six. **

Steve arrived at the hospital at 11 am on Sunday. The doctors had kept Danny in another night as the dizziness and nausea had refused to settle. The team had spent most of the day at the hospital and Danny was now feeling better about what had happened after Mr. Kama and his granddaughter, Lucy had called into thank him.

Steve entered Danny's room to find him sitting on the bed already dressed. He was sporting a new cast that they must have replaced that morning, now the swelling had gone down.

"Looking good, buddy. You ready to go?"

"Yep. Paperwork all done." Danny replied waving a stack of papers.

"Great. Come on then, Chin and Kono are picking Grace up so Rachel can catch her rearranged flight, and we're gonna meet them at the cove." Steve said grabbing Danny's bag and helping him up from the bed. Seeing Danny's screwed up eyes Steve had to ask, "You sure you're up to this Danno? We could always do it another weekend."

"Are you kidding? Grace has been looking forward to this all week. I'm ok. Just sore. Now come on, I've been craving garlic shrimp all morning." Danny said leading the way out of the hospital room.

Arriving at the cove, Danny could see the rest of the Ohana setting up on the beach. Kamekona and Flippa had the grill already fired up, and Max and Charlie were setting out chairs and blankets. Chin and Kono were down at the shore line with Grace. Making their way slowly across the sand, Danny and Steve joined the group.

Grace saw her dad and raced over to him, stopping just short of the group to avoid knocking him over. "Danno, how are you feeling?"

"I'm good Monkey. How about you? How's the arm?" Danny said easing himself down into one of the chairs and nodding to say hello to the others.

"It's fine now, Danno. Look, Uncle Chin and Auntie Kono signed my cast. Uncle Steve you have to sign it too." She said excitedly.

"No problem Gracie, think Danno will let me sign his too?" Steve said giving her a wink.

"Not a chance. You wouldn't let me sign yours, plus let's face it we all know you would draw a pineapple or something equally terrible. Nope the only person decorating this cast is Grace. What do you think baby, think you can manage to decorate the whole thing?"

Grace nodded excitedly.

"Don't you two look like a right pair? Father, daughter matching casts." Chin joked.

"Yeah but I can assure you I won't be letting super SEAL wrap mine so I can swim." Danny joked back.

The whole Ohana settled down to enjoy the beach. They had the whole cove to themselves.

As they all sat around eating the food that Kamekona had cooked with Flipper, Steve's phone rang, and he moved off to the side to speak to whoever had called.

Returning minutes later, he had a huge grin on his face. "That was the Governor." He informed them.

"Do we have a case?" Kono asked looking unhappy.

"No. He was just calling to let me pass on some good news." Steve explained gaining everyone's interest. "He has read all the reports from Friday night and has decided to award Danny a commendation."

"What?" Danny asked shocked, as everyone else looked happy.

"He was impressed with how you dealt with the whole situation, and wants to acknowledge it." Steve explained.

"No." Danny replied, stunning everyone. "I didn't do anything. I was just in the wrong place, at the wrong time. I don't deserve praise. A kid died."

"Danny, I thought we had got past that. It wasn't your fault he died. You couldn't do anything to help him. But you did help all those other people in that store. You even helped the damn robbers." Steve said frustrated.

"You deserve the commendation Danny." Chin added.

"No. I didn't do it alone. I just did my job."

"Danno, you helped all those people. Those boys did a bad thing. I'm really proud of you. I can't wait to tell all my friends how brave you were." Grace said giving her dad a big hug.

"Thanks sweetie." Danny replied choked up.

"Danny, not only did you control the situation, you also took out the guy despite being hurt. We didn't get a chance to do anything. All we did was give the guy a car and follow." Steve explained. "It's all on you buddy. Those people are safe because of you. Those boys are behind bars because of you. You deserve the commendation and we are all gonna be there to see you get it, even if I have to drag your arse there myself, Daniel."

"Steven." Danny shouted indicating Grace.

"He gets a free pass on that one, Danno, because I'll help him drag you there." Grace stated as she put her good hand on her hip. "You're my hero, Danno, and it's time everyone else knew how great you are."

"Well said." Chin added.

"Totally." Kono piped up.

"Oh well, I guess I have to accept it then." Danny relented. "Can't have my Monkey getting mad at me." He added, shifting in the chair so Grace could come over and hug him.

"We're all proud of you Danny." Kono said coming over and joining the hug.

"Yeah brah, and we're really glad you're ok." Chin stated putting his arm around Danny's shoulder.

"Don't scare us like that again." Steve ordered joining the hug.

"Group hug!" Grace yelled and everyone else piled in, Danny right at the centre of their Ohana, where he belonged.

The End


End file.
